1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a ramp arranged in a passageway thereof to lift a downward-tilted contact tip so as to avoid prying-up of the contact tip during mating with a corresponding connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Pat. No. M348393 issued on Jan. 1, 2009 to CEN LINK CO., LTD disclosed an electrical connector, which has board tongue portion and a plurality of terminals with a plane contacting portion inserted in the passageways on the tongue portion. The front portion of each terminal bends downwards with a slight angle along a pre-folded line to avoid the upturn of the front end of the contacting portion. Thus the front ends of the contacting portions hide in the passageways to avoid scratching the counter connector when inserted into the electrical connector. However, the downward front end of the contacting portion will scratch the inner bottom face of the passageway during the terminals are inserted into the passageways.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the disadvantage of the related art.